mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympiad Song Contest 48
|venue =Romexpo Central Pavilion |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =31 countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |exsupervisor = Dapturner1992 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw =N/A }} The Olympiad Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 48th Edition. The Olympiad Song Contest #48 will be the 48 edition of the annual Olympiad Song Contest. It will take place in the Romexpo Central Pavilion, located in Bucharest, , offered to host the contest after the champion's victory at the 47th edition with Dotan performing Numb. This will be the 01st time the country hosts the contest. The contest was original set to close due to lack of original support however, a petition was set up to keep the contest open and the numbers allowed the contest to stay open. The contest is scheduled to consist of 01 grand final, with official date for the grand final being the 15th November. The Live show was hosted by Simona Patruleasa and Elena Gheorghe. As of 2nd November 31 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 2''' countries have made their debut which are and . '''29 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 0''' countries withdrew. It was originally decided that , and were to compete in the competition, however, they had not sent a representative by the deadline and were therefore removed from the contest. Location The contest will take place in the '''Romexpo Central Pavilion, located in Bucharest, , offered to host the contest after the champion's victory at the 47th edition with Dotan performing Numb. 13 countries stepped forward to host the edition, the MBU discussed and decided that should be given a chance to host. 'Venue' The Romexpo Central Pavilion in Bucharest, which has a capacity of approximately 50,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 4th November. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Dotan's victory, the Olympiad Broadcasting Union (OBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Olympiad Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to all countries during the winner's press conference. stepped forward and offered their country as the hosting nation of the 48th edition. TVR1, announced on 1st November that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, Be Radiant, was unveiled on 2nd November in a press conference. Its visual design features a uniquely designed opening flower logo that alludes to the ideas of rebirth and revision a new start for the contest and to radiate the new wave of the contest for its bright future. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with OSC's core values, including diversity, very well. 'Presenters' On 5th November, TVR1 announced that the contest would be hosted by Simona Patruleasa and Elena Gheorghe. Spokesperson 1:- Elena Gheorghe Elena Gheorghe (born 30 July 1985;) is a Romanian singer. In the first half of the 2000s, she joined the Romanian pop group Mandinga, with whom she released two albums with. In 2006 she separated from the group and pursued her solo career. She has released three studio albums and one compilation album. She scored a top ten in the Romanian Top 100 with the debut single "Vocea Ta". Spokesperson 2:- Simona Patruleasa 'Voting' The competition will consist of 01 grand final. Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participating Countries As of 2nd November 31 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 2''' countries have made their debut which are and . '''29 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 0''' countries withdrew. It was originally decided that , and were to compete in the competition, however, they had not sent a representative by the deadline and were therefore removed from the contest. '''Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in OSC. * 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Grand Final' 31 Countries will create the grand final. The allocation draw for the grand final was decided on the Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in the grand final : Voter was replaced. Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Ina Wroldsen 02. Nick Cannon 03. Amani Swissi 04. Alvaro Soler 05. Indila 06. Robin Bengtsson 07. Ott Lepland 08. Palina Rojinski 09. Andreea Marin 10. Haman Hu 11. Mel Giedroyc 12. Samantha J 13. Nominjin 14. Silke Mastbooms 15. Honorata Skarbek 16. Ananda Omesh Second part of results 17. Mathangi Arulpragasam 18. Shawn Hook 19. Nik Qistina 20. Sinem Öztürk 21. Roberto Leal 22. Fiona Bruce 23. Arabella Kiesbauer 24. Natalia Mohylevska 25. Dara Ó Briain 26. Marijke Amado 27. Eva Murati 28. Ji Suk-jin 29. Camilla Ottesen 30. Zeta Makripoulia 31. Galina Timuş National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.